Double Yellow Clouds
by magicswnymor
Summary: Very short story but this is my 1st fic so bear with me and please review! love Magic


Esme Weatherwax sat in front of her window. "Where is that stupid girl?" she thought still staring quizzically out of the window. She was waiting for Tiffany Aching and Nanny Ogg. Tiffany was training to be a witch for her area The Chalk. Tiffany was the only witch for the Chalk hills. Nanny Ogg was Tiffany's slightly eccentric teacher. She taught Tiffany nearly everything she knew. She taught her little tricks of the trade to make Tiffany's work slightly easier.

Esme started to see shadows brush the tops of the trees "Finally", she murmured irritably. She stood up walked to the back door (witches never use the front door except for special occasions). As she opened the back door two figures landed softly on the grass "Mind the bloomin goats Tiff", a short woman grumbled (witches often have goats as well as cats and such creatures) dismounting her broom. "Gytha Ogg, how long does it take to fly from Lancre to here?" Granny Weatherwax asked clearly used to Nanny Oggs antics.

"Hello to you too" Nanny Ogg said walking towards the door "Blessings be upon this house… And anyway there was traffic in Lancre because someone parked on the double yellow clouds again."

"Whatever… hello Tiffany, she hasn't been teaching you tosh again has she?"

"No Granny, but we delivered a baby and sat with three deaths last week. I haven't had a wink of sleep for 2 nights!!!"

"Get used to it girl" said Nanny Ogg lighting a old, malodorous pipe and putting it in her mouth on one side so it drooped comically, "You'll have to do it on your own soon."

"Have you been told about rosemary? And never to use it in anaesthetics?", Granny asked.

"Yes but I haven't been told what happens if you do." Tiffany answered

"Gytha I told you…"

"What happens Tiff is…" Nanny Ogg interrupted quickly "Is the unfortunate person to take the herb… um …um… well Granny Weatherwax should know lets ask her." She said briskly and she took a large puff on her pipe and turned to face the tall thin witch her pointed hat adding to her considerable height.

"Well Tiffany" Granny said glaring at Nanny Ogg "Once the herb is consumed in an anaesthetic the effects of the intended potion will be irreversible and the drinker will be put into an eternal sleep. They will never die, just always be sleeping"

"Oh right."

"Yea well Tiff … hadn't I told you that?", Nanny Ogg said desperately.

"Sort of, well yes, kind of, not really… well in your own silent way….", Tiffany said.

"Typical" Granny Weatherwax murmured.

Granny Weatherwax and Nanny Ogg sat down on the array of chairs in the dark living room. "Why don't you give this room a revamp Esme?" Nanny Ogg questioned.

"What and get it covered in trinkets and rubbish?... and any way it's not as dark as Miss Treasons old cottage"

"May she rest in peace" The witches chorused solemnly.

Every witch has an area (usually a village). They are problem solvers and helpers of death, birth and illness. They also help solve quarrels over livestock etc.

Trainee and otherwise

A clever witch never teaches everything she knows. That would be plain silly!

Esme (Esmerelda) was known to every one as Mistress Weatherwax and to slightly closer people (namely Tiffany) Granny Weatherwax.

"No, not redecorating Esme, just getting rid of a few things, getting more space"

"What do you mean, getting rid of a few things?", Granny Weatherwax answered quizzically.

" Just like that manky old clock…"

" I'm very attached to that clock", Granny Weatherwax interjected gruffly

" Yes, but why do you keep it?"

" I keep it the same reason you keep your daughters in law"

"What does it do everything I should do?", Gytha asked

" No, I only keep it because I have to and sentimental value too"

" Cool…. Oh bugger" Nanny Ogg said as her disgusting black pipe drooped and fell onto her pain black dress with her red boots glinting underneath.

" Oh God… Tiff go and get some tea", Granny Weatherwax asked.

Tiffany stood up from her black chintz armchair and walked out into the foreboding kitchen. She was bustling around in the kitchen when she heard "Ach Crivens the big wee hag be oot in the kitchen", Coming from the back door by the three broomsticks leant on the wall in the back porch.

"Oh flip, Feegles??!!", Tiffany said questioningly.

"Now look wa' you've doon Wee Angus you numpty", a feegle said emerging from under the door.

"Rob Anybody, how many times do I have to tell you to stop following me?", Tiffany asked the blue man of about 4 inches high with shocking red spiky hair addressed as Rob Anybody.

"Aye miss, we know miss", said another feegle with Mousepipes under his arm who was slightly more articulate than the other Feegles "We've got to look after you miss, because miss, you as you are aware you were once our Kelda for a while", the Gonnagle said courteously.

Behind the feegles, who were now spread out across the kitchen floor entered Granny Weatherwax and Nanny Ogg. " I thought I could hear your dulcet tones, feegles", Granny Weatherwax said. She had always thought that the Nac Mac Feegles were mangy, thieving creatures (because they were!)

"Touch any thing Feegles and I'll get Nanny Ogg to feed every single one of you to Greebo and You", Granny Weatherwax said threateningly. Feegles aren't scared any thing but lets say they are slightly cautious of witches, witches.cats and witches threats, especially with cats. The Feegles all ran back and stood behind Tiffany, their hands in there sporrans with their tartan rustling in the stony silence.

the clock actually belonged to Granny Weatherwax's mother but Esme Weatherwax would never admit to being related to anyone.( she already had her biggest secret made public thanks to her older, fairy godmother sister, Lilith.)

Mousepipes are a mini bagpipe that sounds as if the player is farting through their ears.

The Kelda is the highest feegle in the feegle hierarchy and the only female feegle in a feegle Mound.

A Gonnagle is a, sort of, Bard for the feegle habitat, The Mound.

Greebo and You were cats. Greebo belonged to Nanny Ogg and attacked everything that moved. Greebo had also lost an eye during one of his many fights. He was scared of only one thing, You, Granny Weatherwax's small, skinny white kitten (Granny Weatherwax was never very good with names.)

Just as the feegles ran behind Tiffany in terror a soft object brushed past Nanny Oggs' dress. "Oh hello Greebo baby. What are you doing then?" Nanny Ogg said excitedly to the one eyed cat around her ankles. Nanny Ogg was always a bit stupid around Greebo. She never saw him for what he was (i.e. an evil, carnivorous, blood sucking beast.). She always turned a blind eye to his potentially, life threatening attacks to man and beast. Due to Greebo's vicious nature he had consequently lost one eye and taken chunks out of both ears. Granny Weatherwax had given up trying to make her see how malicious he was. She always said "I've been trying for nearly 55 years to make her see about Greebo. Finally last year I worked out that it was a lost cause." At this point after she said this she always tried to make conversation about the weather.


End file.
